onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Super Rookie
Needed There's so little information on this page, and even if some were added, it can be put on the Supernovas page. Those are the "super rookies", aren't they? 16:38, April 24, 2013 (UTC) If anything, the supernovas should be merged into this, since they are a group of Super Rookies. 17:21, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Wasn't Bellamy also called a super rookie back when he just had a 55 mil bounty? I don't think only rookies with more than 100 mil are called super rookies, it could be really infamous ones too. 19:13, April 24, 2013 (UTC) You want information?Add templates,add photos,add references,add trivia add a history section and you have a big and nice article. 19:22, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Bellamy was called a "Big-Time Rookie" (Ōgata Rūkī), not a Super Rookie. Awaikage (talk) 20:01, April 24, 2013 (UTC) And the difference is... 20:10, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Different name. If he's not a Super Rookie, he's not a Super Rookie. 20:16, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Cavendish is a (former) Super Rookie... Jakou (talk) 14:19, April 25, 2013 (UTC) I agree with Galaxy, they should be merged. 16:21, April 25, 2013 (UTC) And back to my old suggestion.Create an article clled "Worst Generation" and keep this one as it is. 17:21, April 25, 2013 (UTC) ^I support this. The Worst Generation article could focus on their (plus BB) activies during and after the timeskip and the Supernova article that talks about the pre-timeskip stuff could be merged into this. Awaikage (talk) 19:47, April 26, 2013 (UTC) ^ 20:03, April 26, 2013 (UTC) The problem with calling it the Worst Generation is, thanks to Brownbeard's little description of it, it would have to include Blackbeard. The focus on the article is supposed to be about the rookie pirates with 100 mil + bounties. Regardless of what Blackbeard's bounty is, he's not a rookie, and adding him would stray from the intended focus of the article. 20:20, April 26, 2013 (UTC) The focus of the Worst Generation article would be, well, the Worst Generation. The "rookies pirates with 100 mil + bounties" are the focus of this article. The eleven supernovas are just a group of them that happened to reach Sabaody at the same time. They + BB only became known as the "Worst Generation" sometime during the timeskip. The Eleven Supernovas article currently only talks about their pre-Worst Generation stuff, so it could simply be merged into this one. Awaikage (talk) 20:53, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Right but calling it the Worst Generation and leaving out BB for the reasons I mentioned above would make it look incomplete. Besides, we also want to include the three new rookies as well, so calling it Super Rookies like we have now would be both all encompassing and at the same time exclusive. 20:55, April 26, 2013 (UTC) We're talking about having two articles: "Super Rookie" and "Worst Generation". Super Rookie would include the pre-timeskip Eleven Supernovas stuff and the three new rookies. Worst Generation would be about the 11 + BB during and after the timeskip. Awaikage (talk) 21:00, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Ok, didn't catch that. 21:03, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Yeah,we keep this article that will include the 11 supernovas + Cavendish,Caribou and Coribou and every other super rookie appears later on and we rename the 11 supernovas page to The worst generation that will include BB too. 21:06, April 26, 2013 (UTC) But the 11 supernovas article currently only talks about pre-timeskip stuff. Just renaming isn't enough. They became known as the "Worst Generation" during the timeskip, so in my opinion the article should about during/after timekip stuff. Awaikage (talk) 21:15, April 26, 2013 (UTC) We will update it of course. 21:26, April 26, 2013 (UTC) If there are no opposers I'm gonna update the pages. 21:28, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Should only the pre-timeskip Supernova info be added to this page? Isn't the reason the page hasn't been updated that they're only known as "the 11 Supernovas" before the timeskip? Awaikage (talk) 21:36, April 26, 2013 (UTC) The 11 supernovas=pre timeskip Worst Generation=post timeskip 21:39, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. So should we remove the pre-timeskip stuff from the Supernova>Worst Generation article and just merge it here? In that case there's no point in renaming it because it has to be made from scratch anyway. Awaikage (talk) 21:43, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Nah,we should use 2 pages.One for the worst generation(11 supernovas +BB) and one for the super rookies (11 supernovas +Cavendish,Caribou siblings) 21:45, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Why not just underneath the pirate page, likePirate King? 21:46, April 26, 2013 (UTC) ^^Yeah yeah, I know/agree. But if the Worst Generation article only talks about during/post timeskip stuff, it has to be made from scratch. Awaikage (talk) 21:51, April 26, 2013 (UTC) It will talk about the 11 supernovas' pre and post timesip history and BB's post timeskip history. 21:53, April 26, 2013 (UTC)